mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gilbert Yvel vs. Kiyoshi Tamura
The first round began. Yvel stuffed a single and kneed the face rocking Tamura. Tamura blocked a high kick. Yvel kneed the face and landed a big right. He kneed the body. Tamura got a double nearly through the ropes, the ref broke them. Fourteen thirty-five. Yvel kneed the body and landed a right. Yvel stepped into a hard knee to the body. Tamura got a double to half-guard with fourteen fifteen. Fourteen minutes. Hmm this fight is ALSO for Rings. Thirteen thirty. Tamura mounted. Thirteen fifteen. Thirteen minutes left. Fuck Rings. Twelve thirty-five. Yvel escaped and kneed the face as they stood. The ref stepped in to straighten a kneepad. Twelve fifteen. Tamura landed a right. Yvel kneed the face. Yvel stuffed a single kneeing the body. Yvel held the ropes to stuff a single. The ref knocked his arm off. Tamura got it to half-guard, mounted, tried an armbar. Yvel avoided turning to guard. Eleven thirty-five. Yvel dropped back for a leglock. He was through the ropes. The ref stood them up with eleven fifteen. The ref told Yvel something. Eleven minutes. Yvel landed an uppercut, Tamura got a double to half-guard. Ten thirty-five. Yvel's really working for this guillotine. Tamura popped out and Yvel regained guard. Tamura passed to half-guard. Ten fifteen. Yvel swept nicely to half-guard. He stood and let Tamura up with ten minutes. The ref straightened Yvel's elbow pad. Yvel landed a left hook. Yvel stuffed a single. He landed an upeprcut. Nine thirty-five. Yvel stuffed a single. Tamura was hurting on his knees. The ref made him get up. Tamura got a double, Yvel tossed him over his head. Nine fifteen. Tamura turned the corner for the double to half-guard. The crowd applauded. Nine minutes. Eight thirty-five. Eight fifteen. The ref stood them up with eight minutes. The ref was straightening Yvel's crotch and Yvel grinned and patted his head. Seven thirty-five. Yvel kneed the face and landed a blocked high kick and kneed the body. Tamura worked for a double but Yvel got a rope break. Seven fifteen. Yvel landed a body kick. Tamura got an anklepick single but Yvel went through the ropes with seven minutes. They were back up. Tamura was taking his time getting up. They continued. Tamura got a double to half-guard. Six thirty-five. Six fifteen. Yvel was grinning. Six minutes remaining. Yvel escaped and let Tamura up. Yvel kneed the face and landed a hard right. Five thirty-five. Yvel stuffed a single sprawling. He let Tamura up. Tamura got to one knee. He got up. Five fifteen. Yvel stuffed a double sprawling and let Tamura up. Five minutes. Tamura's gassed. Yvel kneed the face hard and rgazed with a high kick, stuffed a single and let Tamura up. The ref had to force Tamura to get up. Four thirty-five as Yvel landed a wicked right hook. Tamura got a double to half-guard. He passed to side control. Four fifteen. Tamura mounted. Four minutes. The ref stood them up after no action. Three thirty-five. Tamura stayed on his knees before getting up. Yvel kneed the face, Tamura was rocked hard. Tamura got a trip to half-guard. Three fifteen remaining. Tamura passed to side. Yvel got a rope break and they got stood up with three minutes. The ref forced Tamura up. Yvel landed a right. Yvel stuffed a double, nope Tamura got it to half-guard. Two thirty-five. The ref stood them up after no action. Tamura's just trying to stall out. Two fifteen. Tamura blocked a high kick, Yvel slipped and stood. Tamura missed a single and just laid down on his back. Two minutes as the ref forced him up. Tamura blocked a high kick. Yvel dropped Tamura with an uppercut and Tamura just sat in the corner hurting and the ref waved it off.